


Priorities

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fever, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick but luckily Rian's there to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Rian was sat at the kitchen counter, mug of fresh coffee in one hand as read through his Twitter timeline. It was still early and Alex had yet to make an appearance even with the smell of coffee filling the small apartment. Rian had started getting up earlier, he enjoyed watching the sun raise and had got into the habit of going for an early morning run. He took another sip of his drink and looked at the time, he was meeting his mum for lunch as he hadn’t seen her since coming back from tour over a week ago. After replying to a few tweets, mostly talking about tour and some asking after Alex; the fans loved their friendship turned relationship and Rian loved them for it. Finishing his drink Rian headed for the shower, figuring Alex would be somewhat awake by the time he was done. 

He returned to the bedroom fully dressed and with his hair still damp to see Alex tightly curled up his side, with the duvet pulled around him. Rian chuckled at the sight.   
“Alex, you getting up?” he asked.   
He nudged the boy’s shoulder only to get a groan in response.   
“Alex, are you okay?”   
“Don’t feel good” came the muffled reply.   
Rian sat down on the edge of the bed beside him and moved away the duvet to get a better look at his ill love. Alex’s face was half buried in the pillow but he did indeed look pale, his hair stuck to his forever with sweat as he shivered.   
“What hurts?” Rian asked, running a comforting hand over the boy’s back.   
“Stomach, I kinda feel like...”  
Alex didn’t finish the sentence before he was pushing Rian off and scrambling for the bathroom. Rian heard the sound of him throwing up and cringed. Unlike Jack who would quite often throw up after too much to drink Alex was never sick unless... He really was sick. Getting a glass of water Rian went to the bathroom. Alex knelt on the floor, head over the toilet as he gagged.   
“Deep breaths ‘Lex”   
Rian sank down beside him and began rubbing his back until Alex was finally able to breathe probably again.   
“That was horrible” Alex croaked.   
“Shhh”   
Rian passed him the water which Alex sipped gently, trying to make sure he wasn’t sick again.   
“How’re feeling?”   
“Sick, my stomach still kills, my heads pounding and I’m fucking freezing”   
Wrapping one arm around Alex’s shoulders Rian puts his other hand to Alex’s forehead, feeling the heat pouring off of him.   
“You’ve got a fever”   
Alex groans before pushing Rian away to be sick again. Rian continued to rub with back and think to what to do. He didn’t know much about taking care of sick people but medicine and rest seemed the best solution. Alex finished empting his stomach and fell back against Rian, using him to support his exhausted body.   
“Are you good to go back to bed?” Rian asked.   
“For now” Alex replied, wincing at his raw throat.   
Carefully Rian slipped out from under Alex and helped the sick boy to his feet. With his hand wrapped around his waist Rain walked Alex back to the bedroom. Once in the bed Alex buried himself under the duvet with only his head sticking out. Rian couldn’t help but smile.   
“Do you want some medicine?” Rian asked.   
“I kinda want to die”   
Rian frowned, his heart went out to Alex he was so miserable. His skin washed out and pale with the expectation of his rosy cheeks, his eyes were dull and he was still shivering despite the mountain of blankets piled on top of him.   
“Can’t do that, will some pepto do?”   
Alex nodded and coughed slightly, cuddling more into the blankets. Rian returned with a small bottle of pink medicine, there was only about enough for one dose and there was question whether Alex would even keep that down.   
“Here we go”   
Rain sat on the edge of the bed and helped Alex into a sitting position.   
“Drink up”   
Rian passed the small cup of medicine to Alex who swallowed it in one sickening shot.   
“Yuck”   
“Yes yuck but it should help”   
Alex went back to lying down and pulled Rian with him. Rian let Alex cuddle into him, Alex’s head resting on his chest and his fingers running through Alex’s messy hair.   
“Feel better?” Rian asked.   
“A bit”   
It was true that Alex still felt horrid but lying in Rian’s arms made me feel oh so much better, because everything was better when he was with Rian. He felt warm, comfortable, loved and like nothing in the world could break him. That was until he was up and running to the bathroom again. 

Alex leant over the toilet and threw up the medicine he’d just taken, he didn’t seem able to keep anything down, even the things that were spouse to help. Alex slumped to the floor, his body racking with a full shudder. He was freezing again and his stomach was causing him so much pain he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He stayed like that until Rian came back, phone pressed to one ear he helped Alex to his feet and back to their shared bed. A bucket was placed next to his side of the bed and a glass of water on the night stand. Rian was still talking into the phone, something about soup and ginger ale but Alex wasn’t listening. He felt so horrible and sicky he just wanted Rian to cuddle him again, he pulled on Rian’s arm to try and get him to bed.   
“Sorry, gotta go Alex wants cuddles”   
Rian hung up before joining his boyfriend in bed. Straight away having Alex cuddled into him, making sure Alex was as close as possible he placed a kiss to Alex’s warm forehead.   
“Who was on the phone?” Alex asked, sleepily.   
“My mum, I was just cancelling our plans to have lunch and asking her about you”   
“You cancelled your day with your mum for me?”   
“Course, I couldn’t leave you like this”   
“You need to sort out your priorities”  
“Alex, you are always my priority”   
Alex smiled before he finally let sleep claim him, hoping the magic of sleep would somehow cure him. And if it didn’t he knew whatever that Rian would be there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This a prompt fill for anon on sickfictime.tumblr so I hope you liked it!


End file.
